valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Quantum and Woody Vol 3 0.0001½
| Series = Quantum and Woody (Volume 3) | Volume = 3 | Issue = 0.0001½ | Format = | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Don’t worry – it’s not really blank! (Well, kind of…) Before the world’s worst superheroes explode back into stores in December, get a “look” at the superpower mayhem that rising star Daniel Kibblesmith (The Late Show with Stephen Colbert) and eye-popping artist Kano (Daredevil) are cooking up right here – plus a special surprise guest appearance by Eisner Award-nominated artist Joe Eisma (Archie)! 0.0001½ Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * 1997 ** Quantum and Woody (Acclaim Comics) *** Eric "Quantum" Henderson (Acclaim Comics) *** Woodrow "Woody" Van Chelton (Acclaim Comics) * 2013 ** Detective Cejudo * 2014 ** Archer & Armstrong *** Aram "Armstrong" Anni-Padda *** Obadiah "Obie" Archer ** Mondostano Corporation *** Gerald Stano *** Jia Storm *** Mr. Meat ** Tiger ** Chimpanzee ** Panda * Vincent Van Goat Villains: * Doctor Unfathomable * Negative One Other Characters: * Christopher Priest * * Glendra of Ashbanazar * James Asmus * Jordie Bellaire * Kano * M.D. Bright * * Tom Fowler Locations: * * Washington, D.C. ** United States Capitol ** Washington Monument Items: * 1997 - * 2013 - * 2014 - * Advanced Caverns & Kobolds 3rd Edition * Bō stick * * Quantum Bands * The Epsilon Box * Valiant High * Woody's guitar Vehicles: * Ice cream truck * Segway Credits * Pencilers: (sketches), (preview) * Inkers: (sketches), (preview) * Colorists: (preview) * Letterers: (sketches) * Cover Artists: * Editors: Unknown * Editor-in-Chief: }} Credits (p. 6-7) Reprinting pages from (1997) * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Credits (p. 8-9) Reprinting pages from (2013) * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Credits (p. 12-13) Reprinting pages from (2014) , * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Quantum and Woody promote their upcoming series. Eric trusted Woody to call the creative team and have the preview pages ready, however, Woody only collected a few pages of previously published series and issues, respectively. Eventually Woody comes up with a few unlettered pages of the upcoming first issue, . Notes * This issue is a free digital-first prelude to promote the upcoming series, Quantum and Woody, including blank pages ("no spoilers!"), reprinted pages of previous Q&W series, and unlettered preview pages of the debut issue (December 20, 2017), with additional sketches of and comments by Quantum and Woody as they break the fourth wall as usual. * Reprinted material: ** (1997) (pages 6-7) ** (2013) (pages 8-9) ** (2014) (pages 12-13) Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:QW2017 0.0001½ COVER TEDESCO.jpg|'Regular Cover' ''by Julian Totino Tedesco Previews QW2017 ZERO POINT 001 001.jpg QW2017 ZERO POINT 001 002.jpg QW2017 ZERO POINT 001 003.jpg QW2017 ZERO POINT 001 004.jpg QW2017 ZERO POINT 001 005.jpg QW2017 ZERO POINT 001 006.jpg QW2017 ZERO POINT 001 007.jpg QW2017 ZERO POINT 001 008.jpg Related References * Valiant Presents QUANTUM AND WOODY! #0.0001½ – A Free Digital-First Prelude External links